


Something

by whitherwaywill



Series: within the confines of canon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Harry wants to do something for Mrs. Weasley... but what?
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: within the confines of canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739902
Kudos: 20





	Something

“Ginny. Psst. Ginny.”

Ginny was abruptly yanked out of a dream by a hand shaking her shoulder. “Mmph,” she mumbled. “What?”

“I had a thought,” Harry whispered in her ear. She rolled over, tangling herself up in the blankets, and squinted at him. His eyes shone in the faint moonlight coming through the window. 

“Good,” she said. “I’d be worried if you never had a thought. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Don’t you want to know what my thought was?” Harry pouted. 

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. “Fine,” she grumbled. “What was the thought you had at…” she fumbled for her wand, casting a quick  _ tempus _ “...Merlin, Harry, one o’clock in the morning?”

“Mother’s Day!” he said excitedly. “We should do something for your mum. Like, I dunno, we should cook brunch here, instead of her having to do it all herself at the Burrow!”

Ginny could barely keep the laughter from bursting out. 

“What?” Harry said, bewildered. “It’s a good idea, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny sighed. “Sweet, sweet Harry. Do you think we haven’t  _ tried  _ to cook for Mum?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, we have! And every time, there’s  _ something  _ wrong with the food, or how we’re preparing it, and Mum takes over. Every time, Harry. She likes things to be to her exact specifications, and she’s the only one who can get it that way.”

“All right, I guess…” Harry frowned. “I just wanted to do something nice for her.”

Ginny was already falling to sleep again. She patted Harry’s cheek clumsily. “She likes having everyone there,” she said. “She likes cooking good food, and feeding the people she loves. If you really want to do something for Mum,” she yawned, “Get her some flowers. Ones she can plant, maybe. Or fancy wine. Or make her something. I dunno, Harry. She loves you, so she’ll love whatever you do for her. She’s Mum.” She sagged against the pillows, fast asleep.

Harry rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Make her something,” he mumbled thoughtfully. “Hmm…” Suddenly, his eyes brightened, and he rolled out of bed. “Thanks, Ginny!”

Ginny grunted, throwing an arm across her eyes. She had done her part. Now, whatever trouble Harry got himself into...it was all on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy mother's day! have a drabble :)


End file.
